


Clumsy

by goldstandard



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, epikegster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: Kent shows up late to Epikegster and misses Jack. Instead, he gains the company of one cute blonde and he can't quite help himself.





	Clumsy

Kent is so close to losing his cool and screaming at his cab driver. He's been in Samwell for two hours and has yet to make it to the frat house Jack lives at. His cab driver keeps talking about narratives and plot devices. Kent is going to punch the guy as he drives circles around a sketchy looking Stop N Shop.

Finally, the man pulls up outside the Haus.

“No need to pay me,” the cab driver says as Kent pushes open the door. “I’m just happy to help the narrative along!”

Kent scoffs in response. Like he was going to pay the guy.

Kent gets a couple steps across the lawn when someone yells out, “Kent motherfucking Parson! Look at that beaut!”

Jack’s friend, the one with long hair and and insane mustache, stands on the front porch waving his hand like mad.

“What’s someone like you doing in a place like this?” Jack’s friend asks as Kent racks his brain trying to remember a name.

“We’re playing Providence tomorrow night. Thought I’d come see Jack.”

The guy nods and then scoops some of the liquid from the tub at his feet into a solo cup.

“Well, Jack’s already headed upstairs for the night. Could I interest you in some tub juice instead?”

Before Kent can respond, a blonde haired twink of a guy pokes his head out the window to their left.

“Hey, Shits, do you know where-Oh my gosh. Are you Kent Parson?”

Kent plasters on his fan friendly face and nods.

“Sure am.”

The blonde turns bright red and disappears from the window just to reappear at Kent’s side.

“Do you mind if I get a selfie to post to twitter? This is insane. You’re amazing.”

The guy is cute and exuberant and Kent finds his media smile slipping into a real one. Kent leans in and wraps an arm loosely around the guy’s shoulders. They take a couple pictures (“Just to make sure I got a good one.”) and then Jack’s friend - Shitty - interrupts.

“What were you looking for, Bits?”

“Oh, right,” Bits says, looking up from rifling through the photos on his phone. “I was wondering if you’d seen where Chowder had gone to.”

“I think I saw him and Caitlin head off into the night,” Shitty replies then bats his eyelashes at Kent. “Young love.”

Kent snorts. Young love, right.

“Ah, darn, he said he was going to help me with the kitchen before he left.” Bits fiddles with his phone a bit. “Well, I’ll leave you to it - nice to meet you, Kent Parson.”

“I could, uh,” Kent starts before he realizes what he’s saying. “I could help you with the kitchen.” He doesn’t know what that exactly entails but he’s fairly certain he wants to spend more time with this guy.

“Kent Parson,” Bits responds with a drawl like a southern belle, hand placed over his heart. “Such a gentleman.”

He winks and heads into the house. Kent follows like a lost puppy, eyes not firmly placed on the guys ass.

Help in the kitchen consists of mainly cleaning up discarded dishes and solo cups as well as mopping up indistinguishable liquids. Soaking up a green fluid with paper towel cements in Kent’s brain why he was never that interested in going to college.

“So, what can I call you?” Kent asks after ten minutes of the two of them cleaning to the bass thumping through the walls. There’s not a lot of people left at the party - Kent can’t believe it’s almost 2am - but the stragglers are still having the time of their life in the next room over.

“Oh, lord, did I forget to introduce myself?” Bits asks as he cleans the dishes in the sink. “Eric Bittle but you can call me Bitty.”

Kent nods and frowns down at the now hardened sticky mess on the kitchen table. What in the world were these people doing?

“So, Kent Parson,” Bitty continues while Kent evaluates what he’s going to have to do to clean off the congealed goo. “I know you didn’t come all this way to help clean a frat house’s kitchen so what do we owe the pleasure to?”

“You can just call me Kent or Parse,” Kent says. He looks up to find Bitty staring at him. He smirks and enjoys the pink appearing on Bitty’s cheeks. “I came here to see Jack. We’re playing Providence tomorrow so I thought I’d stop by.”

Kent doesn’t elaborate on the fact that Jack has been ignoring his calls and texts and emails and every other way Kent has tried to contact him. Heck, if carrier pigeon was still a thing he’d probably try that - he thinks Jack would get a kick out of it. So, coming down here is his last resort. He wants Jack to seriously consider Las Vegas as a team. They’re definitely considering him. Plus, Kent just plain misses Jack. It’s been too long since they had a real conversation.

“-bed about two hours ago,” Bitty is saying as Kent tunes back in. “You could probably knock on his door if you wanted but that man sleeps like the dead sometimes.”  
Kent gives a small smile. He knows that part of Jack well.

“Thanks, Bitty, but I’m actually enjoying spending time with you.”

The blush on Bitty’s face comes back full force and Kent doesn’t even try to hide his grin. He’s not typically one for blondes but Bitty’s just too cute to pass up. Plus, Kent thinks he’s not as innocent as he comes across as.

“Oh, well, huh.” Bitty turns back to his dishes and Kent starts scraping at the table with a discarded butter knife.

“You on the hockey team, Bits?”

“Yup,” Bitty replies, popping the ‘p’. “I play right wing. First line.”

Kent whistles. “Big player.”

Bitty laughs and Kent can’t help but stare. It’s like angels fucking descending or something equally corny.

“It took a long time to get there and there’s always room for improvement but-”

“Woah, woah, hold on there, Bits,” Kent breaks in, grinning. “This isn’t a media scrum, you don’t need to pull out the bullshit on me.”

Bitty snorts a bit as he giggles and clamps a wet hand over his mouth. Kent just laughs and abandons the table to stand beside Bitty at the sink.

“Let me help dry so we can get out of here. Don’t you have freshman to do this shit? Or have movies been lying to me all along?”

Bitty smiles sheepishly.

“We do but - well, that’s who I was looking for. Chowder - he’s one of our frogs - he said he’d help but-”

“Then make him do it in the morning.”

Bitty looks between the clean dishes stacked on the drying rack and Kent, lip caught in his teeth as he mulls over leaving the dishes there overnight. Kent watches his brown eyes flick back and forth for a second too long so Kent decides to take matters into his own hands.

Kent cups Bitty’s face in one hand and places the other on Bitty’s hip to swivel his body towards Kent’s. He leans in and gently presses their lips together. Bitty’s mouth falls open in surprise and Kent pulls back, letting the tips of their noses brush against each other.

“This okay?” Kent asks softly.

Brown eyes stare into hazel for a second before Bitty surges into Kent. Bitty’s body is flush against his and he just wants to pull it in even closer - as close they can get. He wants skin against skin.

Kent trails sloppy kisses down Bitty’s jaw, loving the way Bitty tilts his head to give Kent better access.

“You got a room here?”

“Yes,” Bitty responds, voice cracking a bit halfway through. He clears his throat and pulls away. Kent almost pulls him back in but then Bitty is leading him out of the kitchen, down the hall, and up the stairs, and Kent is honestly giddy.

They get into Bitty’s room. Bitty double checks that the door's locked before Kent pushes Bitty onto the bed. It’s a bit of a struggle between the two. Kent keeps pushing Bitty onto his back, sucking marks into his neck and collarbone, relishing in the bitten out gasps and moans. Bitty keeps pushing his hips up to try and roll them over, trying to gain the upperhand. However, if Kent has gained one thing from playing professional hockey strong thighs is definitely one of them. He presses Bitty’s hands down into the mattress by his head and leans back, taking in Bitty’s blown pupils and flushed skin.

“What do you want, Bits?” Kent whispers into Bitty’s ear, thrusting his hips forward, dragging their hard dicks against each other. 

“Fuck me,” Bitty responds and Kent isn’t sure if that’s an actual answer to the question or just a general expletive.

“Yeah?” Kent says, keeping his voice low. “You want my dick in you? You want me to fill that tight ass of yours up?”

Bitty keeps making cut off noises like he wants to be loud but remembers halfway through that he can’t be. He nods furiously, arms pushing up against Kent’s.

“Yes, yeah, Kent, please,” Bitty replies breathlessly and Kent doesn’t need to be told twice.

Kent sits up to pull his shirt up and over his head, knocking his hat off in the process. It’s a miscalculation on his part because as soon as the shirt is leaving his hands to land somewhere across the room, he’s flipped over onto his back. Bitty straddles Kent, a shit eating grin on his face. His hair is sticking up every which way and Kent’s heart constricts at the image.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Bitty says matter of factly and Kent digs his fingers into Bitty’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Kent mutters and nods. “Okay, less clothes, now.”

It’s almost a race to see who can strip the fastest. Kent loses by a mile as he keeps getting distracted by Bitty’s skin being revealed. He can’t help but run hands over Bitty’s muscled stomach and hard nipples and amazing thighs. As soon as Bitty isn’t wearing a shed of clothing, Kent his pushes him face down onto the mattress.  
“I thought we were going to-” Bitty starts but cuts himself off with a gasp as Kent nips at his ass.

“We will, I just gotta-” Kent says and then decides actions speak louder than words. He kisses and sucks and nips at anything that catches his attention. The cluster of freckles on Bitty’s shoulder blades. The dimples just above his ass. The crease where his ass meets his legs. Bitty keeps letting out whines low from his throat and Kent’s hips keep thrusting against his own will.

“Lube? Condoms?” Kent finally asks and Bitty points to his bedside table.

Kent grabs the items he needs and settles back between Bitty’s thighs. He takes his time prepping Bitty. He starts with one finger, shallow thrusts, then works his way up to two fingers. Bitty keens, pushing back onto Kent’s fingers, whispering for more, swearing he can take more. Kent has never been that patient of a man but he feels like he could get used to it with Bitty. Every sound Bitty makes, like it’s being torn from him, just makes Kent want to slow down even more.

“Okay, okay, Kent, fuck,” Bitty pants out. “If you don’t fuck me in the next five seconds I am just going to jerk myself off.”

Kent gives Bitty’s ass a small slap and Bitty lets out a surprised moan that gets Kent moving into high gear. They maneuver themselves around in record time until Bitty's positioned above Kent’s dick, allowing gravity to pull him down. Kent's fingers turn white as they dig into Bitty’s side, trying to keep himself from bucking straight up. Bitty gets fully seated and stays still for a few seconds before slowly picking himself back up and Kent closes his eyes in the overwhelming pleasure. He doesn’t sleep around as often as TMZ says so it’s been awhile since he’s had sex.

Bitty starts going at a faster pace once he’s adjusted to the size of Kent’s cock. He bounces up and down, bent backwards to get some leverage. Kent does his best to push up into Bitty as he sinks down but he can’t get the right leverage.

“Fuck, Bitty, can I just, can we-” Kent can’t even get out what he wants before Bitty is nodding furiously.

“Yeah, whatever you want, just, fuck.”

Kent pulls out of Bitty, both of them whining at the lost contact. He positions Bitty on the bed on all fours and kneels behind him. Kent lines his dick up and slowly pushes in. The sight of Bitty’s asshole just taking him so easily makes his hips stutter and from then on he just goes for it. He snaps his hips against Bitty’s ass and Bitty keeps making small gasps, breath hitching in his throat each time Kent slams into him.

“Fucking fuck, oh lord, fuck Kent, please, harder,” Bitty babbles and Kent does his best to comply. Sweat drips down his forehead and he can feel his orgasm creeping up on him.

“You feel so good, fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” Kent says and that gets Bitty pushing back just as hard as Kent is fucking him. “Can you touch yourself for me?”

Bitty falls forward from balancing himself on his hands, using one hand to reach between his own legs to jerk himself off. Kent knows when Bitty comes as he stills, his asshole getting just that fraction of a bit tighter and Kent can’t control it anymore. His hip movements are erratic and Bitty’s moaning out his name and Kent comes hard.

Chest heaving, Kent manages to wearily pull himself out of Bitty and fall onto his side on the bed. With shaking hands, he removes the condom and ties it up before flinging it towards what he thinks is a garbage can. Bitty collapses onto the bed on his side and their heavy breathing is the only sound filtering into their ears.

After a minute, their breathing regulates and Bitty rolls over onto his back.

“Oh, lord,” Bitty mutters and Kent takes in the sight that is Bitty post orgasm. He looks sated and sleepy and a bit dreamy.

“Good?” Kent whispers, suddenly feeling like every sound they make is too loud.

Bitty turns his head and smiles at Kent, eyes bright and glassy. Kent returns the smile and reaches out to hold on of Bitty’s hands. It’s too warm still for them to cuddle but Kent likes to have some sort of physical connection.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Come yell about Bitty and/or Kent with me at [my tumblr](http://shipped-goldstandard.tumblr.com)


End file.
